Turn Around
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: [AceXUsopp][Mild shonen ai.. just barely] During the trip to Yuba Usopp feels down about himself and what he has to offer the group as a person. He gets words of wisdom from an unlikey person.


Turn Around

AN: Please excuse typos and errors I'm dyslexic and my spell cheak is the suck. Not really yaoi but slighty shonen ai ; I own nothing and please enjoy 3

-

Turn Around

The desert sky seemed to stretch out forever; the stars shown brighter then he could ever remember seeing. A cold wind rustled past him and blew his curly black hair as he sighed and pulled his knees to his chest resting his chin on his knees. Usopp hadn't been able to get to sleep; he had too much on his mind for a start.

The trek to Yuba wasn't an easy one; they had already come across so many things that could have wasted their life within moments. The land itself was harsh and demanding on them and if it wasn't for Ace and Luffy he was sure their spirits would have been low. Out here in the desert he felt useless in this strange land. Sanji and Zoro were strong and never seemed to have problems with battling the odd creatures.

Nami was still as good of a navigator on land as she was off; Chopper was both strong and useful in many other ways as were the other two users of the devil fruit. It seemed to leave him as the dead wait…

Ace yawned and scratched his back as he stepped out of his tent and looked around, it was freezing out but thankfully his powers managed to keep him pretty heated. His long black hair trailed in the breeze as he stepped over the soft sand he looked ahead of him and saw his brothers friend, Usopp wasn't it? He padded over to the other and plonked himself down on the rock next to him.

"Can't sleep either huh?" He asked itching his nose and smiling.

"Not really" Usopp shrugged and glanced at Ace and returned the smile and then sighed once more looking ahead of him.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked coping Usopp's sitting actions by drawing his knees to his chest and pulling a bored looking face.

"I just don't feel useful, I mean look at everyone else, they all have their uses.. and here's me… just dead weight" The long nosed male mumbled and glanced to Ace once more.

"That's not true…."

"Really? Name one thing I have done of use since you've met me!" Usopp challenged and sat up kicking at the sand which was picked up in the wind and scuttled along the floor.

This did stump Ace as he tried to think of one time Usopp stood out from the others but his mind kept drawing a blank, this would have been the perfect time to have a black out but sadly they only came when he didn't want to wake up with a face full of food and rice in his hair.

"There's… not a time limit to this question is there?" he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"See!" Usopp huffed and shook his head getting to his feet and pacing around a little.

"Look, everyone has their talents, you have yours but you just haven't had the chance to use it on this journey" The freckled male stated and stood up walking to the younger boy and leaned against him using his shoulder as an arm rest.

"Luffy tells me your very good at art and making things, come on that's good isn't it?" Ace said and grinned.

"I guess.."

"You guess? Sure I have kick ass powers that save people but you have real talents you got yourself! And you make people laugh.. And yet you call yourself useless?" Ace rolled his eyes and poked the tanned teen.

"I never saw it like that.." Usopp blinked and looked at Ace who was grinning in what seemed a 'Oh hell yeah I know everything' way which oddly suited him.

"So stop saying your no good to anyone! I think you're a funny guy" he nodded.

Usopp looked down at his feet and kicked at the sand a little and nodded his head with a slight smile, Ace moved off of him and yawned raising his arms sky wards and leaning forward letting a few 'crack' noises echo.

"Anyway, I'm heading to bed and so should you, long walk again you know" He looked at Usopp and gave another smile; he leaned over and gave the younger male a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back towards his tent.

"Night Usopp" he called.

Usopp blushed a little and watched Ace leave, thanks to him he felt better about himself. He looked up at the sky and sighed, this time a content one.

"Night Ace" he called in return.

-end-


End file.
